Unforgettable
by teamcompton1
Summary: Performing and a hell of a lot more...
1. Raven

When I came into Merlotte's to start my night shift, I spotted Sam talking to a girl. She looked about 18 years old, she was very tall and had brownish-blondish hair. She went to sit at a table, but then stopped and sat where Bill sits. No-one ever dared sit on Bill's side of the room, let alone **his **seat, **his** chair. I went over to the bar to collect my pad and pen and turned around to see Bill walk through the door. He came in sniffed the air, and turned slowly towards his table. His eyes widened when he saw the teen, he walked slowly to the table. The teen turned around to face Bill, her eyes widened too. She jumped up from her seat and hugged Bill, he hugged her back. They hugged each other tightly and when they split they both looked really happy. I had never seen Bill smile so much, I had to say I felt more than a bit jealous. I walked over to them and they both turned to me. They both still looked really excited.

"So you two know each other?" I asked them both.

Bill answered me, "Yes, we have known each other for about 137 years." I was pretty sure this was how long Bill had been a vampire.

"I'm Raven. Nice to meet you." She said to me, she didn't stick out her hand to shake mine, I guess she was just a bit rude.

"Nice to meet you too." I said to her, then raised my eyebrows at Bill.

"I should explain," Bill began.

"That would be nice." I said uncertainly.

"Raven was brought over before I was and we were friends ever since."

"Now that's not exactly true, I am pretty sure you hated any and all vampires when you were turned well, after the...ah fog had lifted." I wondered what this fog was. "It was only when you met me that you realised that some vampires are awesome." She was very English. "And some are most definitely not."

"So are you two? You know?" I asked.

They looked at each other then looked at me and said no.

"Absolutely not!" Bill said enthusiastically.

"We never will be together like that. I assure you." Raven said to me.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked defensibly, I stepped forwards and tried to get in her face, but she was so tall it was difficult.

As I did this her face went dark and her eyes went black. "I didn't say anything was wrong with him, and it would be wise not to try to step up to me." She said, she sounded sinister.

"Raven." Bill said in a tone that was just as sinister. "She is mine."

When Bill spoke her face snapped back to normal.

"I apologize. Forgive me, I was rude." She said and smiled at me.

"Bill, I need to speak with you. It is back." Bill looked scared when she said this but quickly straightened himself out.

"Okay, let us talk at my house. Sookie, I cannot stay here tonight. You can come around mine if you want. I am sure business won't take all night." As Bill said this Raven turned away. He leant in and kissed me, when he pulled away he said,

"Like I said when you have finished work, come by mine, Raven would have gone to ground and I want to show you something." He smiled at me and kissed me slowly again then he was gone, so was Raven into the dark and black night.

Please comment :D


	2. Privacy

3rd person

Raven walked into Bill's home after him and sniffed the air.

"Someone is here." She stated.

"Yes, Jessica."

"Who? I thought you were with the blonde in that bar."

"Her name is Sookie and Jessica is my um, progeny."

"Your what?" Raven said, not believing that Bill could have an apprentice.

"My progeny." Bill confirmed.

Raven said nothing else of the matter, she would have liked to have known why he had brought someone over, but that was between him and his progeny. All vampires knew better than to ask.

Just as he said that a 17 year old girl bounded down the stairs. She had long ginger hair and big, blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Jessica! Who are you?" The girl said, really enthusiastically.

"I'm Raven, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to!" She was so excited.

"I heard you talking about me. Bill had to change me for a punishment!" She still sounded really excited.

Raven looked at Bill, she was not shocked that Bill had to change her for a punishment, the magister is a real arsehole, but because she was talking so openly about herself being brought over. That was private between both the maker and the progeny.

"So how were you changed?" Jessica asked Raven.

This stunned Raven, she almost did what most vampires would do. Blank out and almost kill who was trying to invade others privacy. But she had to remember that Jessica was probably a baby vampire and probably hadn't even met another vampire.

Raven just calmly turned to Bill and said in a hushed tone, "Please, control your progeny." She said this with a small smile but Bill could tell she was deadly serious. Deadly.

"Jessica, you do not ask about how vampires were brought over. Only talk about it if they tell you." Bill said on a tone that was both authoritative and fatherly.

"Okay! Jeesh gimme a break." She said but she was being disrespectful. Bill didn't do anything except give her evil looks, she didn't look at him.

Raven stepped forwards towards Jessica, Jessica went to walk away but Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, you better respect him. He gave you eternal life, and he could just as easily take it away. He could snap your neck or bite your head off. Any normal vampire would have done that the first time you disobeyed them, but Bill still has shreds of his humanity left. Sheds that will probably be more ripped apart if you keep misbehaving. So do yourself and him a favour, don't be such a kid, grow up. Things will hit you a lot harder if you don't." Raven released Jessica's wrist and she ran off into the living room.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her." Bill said to Raven.

"Yes, I did. She has to grow up. You know that you have to grow up as a vampire more than anyone."

"Will you stop that? You keep bringing things up, around people that don't need to know that thing yet. Like in the bar, you said when the 'fog' had lifted."

"You know it's not my fault, you also know it is back. You are trying to distract yourself, because you know what it means. You can distract yourself but I can't. You promised me that you would help me when it comes back, so please, don't skip out on your promise like another certain person would. Yes, I did it again. The reason being is that you only respond when I remind you of Lorena."

"Who's Lorena?" Jessica chimed in annoyingly.

Raven and Bill looked at each other with uncertainty.

"We might as well tell her everything." Raven said to Bill.

"Okay, you go first." Bill responded.

"Jessica, sit down." Jessica sat down on an armchair, whilst Raven and Bill sat on the couch.

"Wait." Bill said just as Raven was about to begin.

"I think Sookie should hear this." Bill said.

"You really like her don't you?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's different. Since I met her, she has treated me different. Not as an individual but with no fear of me. She doesn't seem to be scared of vampires."

"Go get her then. I will stay here if that is okay with you." Bill nodded to raven, then to Jessica then he was out the door to find Sookie.


	3. Blood drops

"Jessica. I am sorry for snapping at you." Raven said to Jessica who was sat on the couch.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"I will tell you when Bill gets back. I think I may have over done it. But Bill would never have the heart to be harsh with you. Knowing Bill he probably feels very bad about changing you, so he won't say anything." Jessica nodded then asked,

"Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you until he gets back. He really wants Sookie to hear this for some reason."

"Yeah, he really likes her. He is rarely here at night. He spends it at her house."

"I know what it's like, being alone as a baby vampire. How long have you been a vampire?" Raven asked.

"A week, you?"

"225 years."

"Wow, you are quite old. Not as old as Eric through."

"You have met Eric?" Raven asked Jessica.

"Yes, he is really hot!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I don't see it. I just see him as an arrogant idiot. He is full of himself and he is a fake."

"Do you know what? You're not so bad. I thought you were stuck up and posh, but you're not." Jessica said approvingly to Raven.

"Thanks, I'm anything but posh, trust me. Hey, did you know that Bill sings."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah he plays the piano really well too."

"This one?" Jessica said and sat at the piano.

"I don't think you should touch that." Raven warned.

"Oh, he won't care. He hasn't touched it since I have come here. See it is covered in dust." She said this and blew the dusk off of it. She pressed down and key just as Bill walked through the door with Sookie.

Raven saw what was coming, she jumped in front of Bill as he came running to whoever was touching his personal objects.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Bill shouted at Raven.

"You haven't touched it in years that much I could tell from the dust. If you cared that much about it, you would clean it every now and then. Maybe even tune it."

Bill was still struggling to get free he had his fangs out and Jessica looked scared.

"It brings back too many memories, she can't touch it. No-one can!" He had blood tears streaming from his eyes.

"Sookie, come here." Sookie did what Raven asked.

"Hug him. He will calm down." Sookie moved closer to Bill, and without hesitation she hugged him. He instantly grabbed her back and shoved his head into her shoulder.

Jessica was not expecting such a reaction, Raven went over and moved her away from the piano, pushed the stool back under it and told Jessica never to touch Bill's stuff. Raven distracted Jessica whilst Bill and Sookie had their moment. Raven saw that they really did care about each other, that much was clear. Bill loved her, really loved her.

Bill was really a softy, he hated to show it but he was. He hated people bringing up his past, because he always ended up crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down, nothing is broken. Everything is fine. Please honey, stop crying." Sookie spoke soothing words to Bill and he stopped crying. Sookie kissed his tears away and smiled at him.

"I am so glad I have you." Bill said to Sookie. She just smiled and put her arm around his waist then led him closer to the couch, they sat down and Jessica came over.

"Bill? I'm sorry I touched the piano. It's just, it was there and I... I'm sorry." Jessica still looked scared of Bill, but she looked very sorry, sorry for him because she realised that the piano must mean something to him. She felt really bad about it.

"It's okay." Bill said and touched her shoulder in a way a dad would.

"I think we should leave the serious business till tomorrow. How about Bill plays us something on the piano?" Raven suggested.

"I'm not doing this on my own." Bill said, silently suggesting that someone else join in.

"Okay fine." Raven said and got up.

"Jessica come on, we are going to mine to collect my guitar. Sookie Bill we will be about 30 minutes." Raven looked at Bill with a knowing look. He nodded his head in thanks then looked at Sookie and smiled.

Raven pulled the confused Jessica along and out the door, to leave the couple alone.

Once they had the door closed Jessica asked,

"Why did we have to go?"

"Because Bill, um needed, um..." Raven didn't quite know how to end that sentence.

"Sex?"

"Yep."

"Eugh."

Please comment :D


	4. Good use

"You said you wanted to show me something?" Sookie asked Bill, knowing what he wanted.

"Upstairs." Is all he said. Bill grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her upstairs.

They went into the bedroom that Sookie would usually sleep and Sookie kind of expected Bill to pounce on her. But he didn't, he led her in the room and flicked on the light.

He locked the door, wait locked? There was no lock on the door before. He installed a lock?

Sookie looked around and saw he had installed a lot more than a lock. The windows were all boarded up with thick black metal that looked indestructible.

"What is it?" Sookie asked Bill, who had come to stand behind he and wrap his arms around her waist whilst his head rested on her shoulder. Placing small kisses on her neck.

"It is sun proof. And it is locked." Bill replied, his cool breath on Sookie's ear, making her shiver.

"I remembered you sounded sad that we could never sleep together, in the same room, so I made this room our room. So we can"

"Oh Bill!" Sookie said and turned round and kissed him passionately. His tongue flicked slowly at her bottom lip requesting entrance. She let out a happy sigh and opened her mouth. Their tongues meshed together and Bill's fangs extended. He moaned slightly as this happened, but then moved away.

"Wait. We can't do this."

"You don't want to?" Sookie asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"I want to. Very much. See?" Bill said and took Sookie's hand and placed it on his rock hard member. Sookie gently stroked downwards a few times, getting a groan from Bill in return.

"It's just, they will be back. And I am afraid we will take too long."

"Well then we will just have to go...faster." As she said faster she gripped his member with such force it made his eyes bulge. She unzipped his trousers and ripped off his shirt with such speed you could have mistaken her for a vampire. She kept on stroking, causing the already long dick to grow even more. It was very long, let's just say if it was any longer or any harder then the underwear would have broken. Bill pushed her down onto the bed and yanked off her t-shirt then he pulled her shorts and her knickers off in one go and went straight to work on making her as horny as he was. He bent forwards and licked her nub. His tongue was so fast, it didn't take long to get her hot for him. He moved away, and leant upwards and kissed her. She put her hand down and positioned his dick at her entrance. She pushed it in quickly, both of them moaning loudly as she did so. She let him take over. Decades of life really does pay off. He lay on top of her, looked straight into her eyes and thrust. He thrust so deep and so fast it made her eyes go back into her head. She moaned every time her pumped into her. The thrusts lost their rhythm and turned into a frantic rush for release. Sookie came first squeezing herself together which made Bill come as well.

"Sookie!" He yelled in his thick accent.

"Oh Bill." She whispered over and over and over again.

He lay on the bed, Sookie laying on his chest, playing with his chest hair. Bill didn't seem to mind. Both of them were still experiencing aftershocks of their last orgasm. Every now and then one of them would whisper each other's name as they came just a little bit more. Bill was tracing intricate patterns onto Sookie bare back.

They lay there, content with just each other, for about 20 minutes then realised the time.

Bill picked up Sookie and kissed her, he sat her up on the bed and went to the wardrobe. Some of Sookie's clothes were in the wardrobe so Bill picked out a casual dress and some leggings. He knew that after sex she liked to wear something there, just in case. Bill pulled out some of his boxers and gave them to her also. Sookie just smiled and slid them on. They were very baggy, but with the leggings on they stayed put. She slid the dress on over the top.

"Hmm...I think I should have just left you without clothes. There was no point in you changing. I will only rip them off later."

"Is that a promise?" Sookie asked with a chuckle.

Bill walked over to her and opened his mouth. He ran his tongue over his fangs.

"They will be put to good use later on tonight." Sookie couldn't help it. She leant forward and kissed him roughly. She wrapped her tongue around one fang and sucked. Bill closed his eyes at the immense pleasure this was giving him.

She licked his top lip then said,

"This will be put to good use later on tonight." She said with a sexy smile. Bill put his clothes on then put his arm around Sookie.

"Come on. They will be back soon."


	5. Flat out

3rd person

Sookie walked down the stairs with Bill's arm draped around her waist and a huge smile on her face. Every now and then Bill would lean down and kiss her gently, and every time she would go a little bit light headed. In the living room sat Jessica and Raven, Raven was plucking away at her guitar to some really complicated song whilst Jessica watched with her mouth open and her jaw practically touching the ground. What stunned Jessica the most was that Raven wasn't watching the guitar as she played.

"Hey guys, have a good time?" Raven asked, grinning and chuckling, she was plucking away. Bill walked behind her and slapped her round the head. She kicked him in the thigh, about 2cm from his private area.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Bill said with the biggest grin I had ever seen on him.

"Jessica, hold this." Raven said and gave her the guitar.

Bill launched himself at Raven, she ducked and Bill landed on the floor in a graceful crouch. He threw himself across the room and pounced on Raven. They both fell to the floor in fits of laughter, punching each other playfully. They both got up, slapping each other in the arm, both still laughing.

Once they had calmed down, Jessica said,

"So, what are you gonna do with these?" She gestured to the piano and the guitar, which she had set down on the floor next to the piano.

The guitar was an electric one, it looked old but modern at the same time. It was matt black, with writing scrawled across it. The guitars amp was a portable one that was clipped onto Raven's trousers.

Without talking Bill walked over to Sookie took her hand and led her to the piano he sat down with her next to him on the piano seat. He looked at the piano hesitantly smiling a little bit. It was a sad smile but also a happy one. He slowly rested his hands on the keys, almost stroking them.

"Didn't you say it needed tuning?" Bill asked.

"I did it whilst you were upstairs."

He smiled at Raven in thanks.

Bill started playing a simple tune, which turned into really complicated one. He looked around as he played, a smile on his face. Sookie and Jessica watched in awe at the man which at one point they thought was an empty box, opened himself up with a piano. Raven just sat smiling.

He finished the song and smiled happily. The three girls clapped, Sookie grabbed Bill's head and kissed him fiercely.

"If you do that every time I play, I might have to start playing more." He said quietly.

"That sounds good." Sookie replied.

They were both so close to each other they might as well have been kissing.

"Ah-hum!" Raven cleared her throat loudly.

They couple spun round, with embarrassed smiles on their faces. Sookie went red and if Bill could he, would have.

"Hey Bill, let's show Sookie what we used to do." Raven suggested.

"No, I'm not good at that anymore, I haven't done that in years."

"Done what?" Sookie asked.

"Improvisation."

Raven started playing the guitar, and Bill started cautiously.

_**Where do I begin?**_

_**Should I tell you?**_

_**How bad I need you now**_

_**You're underneath my skin**_

_**But I'm confused**_

_**My head is spinning all around**_

Bill got into it then, he stood up and started moving around. As if he was properly performing.

_**I waited so long**_

_**I need to know, darling**_

_**What is on your mind?**_

As he sang that line he pointed to Sookie, then to his head. Sookie was enjoying this, though she felt confused she liked it. It was a different side to Bill that she had never seen before.

_**Normally I try to run**_

_**And I might even want to hide**_

_**Cause I never knew what I wanted**_

_**Till I looked into your eyes**_

_**So am I in this alone?**_

_**What I'm looking for is a sign**_

_**That you feel how I feel for you**_

_**Baby please don't let me go**_

_**Baby please don't let me go**_

_**Baby please don't let me go**_

_**No, please don't let me go**_

_**Baby no, no, no, no**_

Bill had to fill a space so he said,

_**Badabadeebaba**_

_**What else can I say? **_

_**My heart is beating double time, yeah**_

_**And do you feel the same? **_

_**Don't leave me in the dark, no**_

_**But baby don't put out this spark, no**_

_**I waited so long**_

_**I need to know, darling**_

_**What is on your mind?**_

_**Normally I try to run**_

_**And I might even want to hide**_

_**Cause I never knew what I wanted**_

_**Till I looked into your eyes**_

_**So am I in this alone?**_

_**What I'm looking for is a sign**_

_**That you feel how I feel for you**_

_**Baby please don't let me go**_

_**Baby please don't let me go**_

_**Baby please don't let me go**_

_**No, please don't let me go**_

_**Baby no, no, no, no**_

_**Caught in the inquisition**_

_**Under these conditions**_

_**I need a definition**_

_**Is it love that we're sharing?**_

_**Show me that you're caring**_

_**You see my fascination**_

_**Tell me I'm not mistaken**_

_**Give me the information I need**_

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**Normally I try to run**_

_**And I might even want to hide**_

_**Cause I never knew what I wanted**_

_**Till I looked into your eyes**_

_**So am I in this alone?**_

_**What I'm looking for is a sign**_

_**That you feel how I feel for you**_

_**Baby please don't let me go **_

_**Baby please don't let me go **_

_**Baby please don't let me go **_

_**No, please don't let me go**_

_**Baby no, no, no, no**_

"So what do you think?" Bill asked when he had finished.

"OMG! I thought you were just a boring old man, but you're so not." Jessica complimented, kind of.

"Um...thanks." Bill said with an uncertain smile.

"That was amazing." Sookie said to Bill and kissed him again.

Raven rolled her eyes and Jessica laughed.

"Bill it was very good, but you still have some ah...tuning to do." Raven said.

"What?" Bill asked with a smile.

"I think you were a little flat on that last verse. Just saying." Raven said and moved over as Bill tried to hit her in the head.

"You really gonna fight me?" She asked.

"Nah, I will leave that till Jessica's fighting lessons."

"My what now?" Jessica asked.

"Your fighting lessons." Bill answered.

"I don't fight. When I fight I get hurt and when I get hurt, it doesn't feel good." She said.

"You have to Jessica, unless you want to die. There are many vampires out there, some nicer than others. Some of them you only have to look at for them to fight you. We are primal creatures, we always have been, that means we have to fight." Jessica seemed to accept that but still looked like she wasn't bothered.

"He's right you know," Raven said, paused then lifted her shirt up slightly so Jessica could see her stomach. "I got this because I was ignorant of that fact." On her stomach was a thick scar, which was odd because vampires heal well, so it must have been a huge wound.

"And trust me, you don't want _**that **_staring you face every day, reminding you of your past." Jessica looked shell shocked almost petrified. It was almost certain that she would take all the fighting lessons she could get.

"Maybe we should get down to business." Bill suggested, all serious.

"Okay, then. The reason I am here in Bon Temps is that the curse is back."

Sorry, if there is any grammar problems.

: /

Please comment :D


	6. Overload

"What curse?" Sookie asked

Everyone was serious. The air was thick when Raven spoke, her words cutting through it like silver through a vampire. Jaggedly and painfully.

"When I was brought over, well forced over, I got cursed. I was apparently not meant for this life. The witch who cursed me, Marcus, put a spell on my life. It makes me lose my memory, I have to be in the company of a vampire or any supernatural creature to live. I don't even know when it comes around, but this time it had clear effects on me. When I said I have to be around supernatural beings or I die, by dying I meant I become human once again. The effects that are noticeable have been things like hormonal changes, I guess that's good way to explain it. Like when I sized up to Sookie in the bar and when I got in Jessica's face, that wasn't me. It was the witch. He gets in my brain and controls me, as long as he lives he will continue it. That is why I have to be around supernatural beings, because something about them scares him away I guess. Do you have any questions so far or should I continue?"

"I have one," Sookie began, "How is he still living? If he is a witch he shouldn't live forever, right?"

"Marcus is different. Because he cast this spell on me, he lives as long as I live. It is every witches dream to live forever, and this curse allows him too. He would never reverse it. Other witches long for his spell, to know how to become immortal is...there isn't any words for it. Why do you think other supernatural beings hate us? Because we can. Marcus, having this power, makes him the kinda like an alpha of the witches."

"But why did he pick you?" Jessica asked.

Raven looked at Bill and drew a breath.

"Me and Marcus were together, when I was forced over he thought it was my choice to become what I am now. When I was changed he was so angry that he put this curse on me, he told what would happen, to me and to him. He said the only way to reverse it was to kill him or to kill myself, he told me that if I killed myself he would die too, but I still loved him and I couldn't do it. He told me that I would die if the curse was at its highest point and I wasn't around a supernatural. He said it would come to its highest point when he wanted it to be. He said it was a way to remind me that he was still walking the Earth, still ruining lives of witches and vampires everywhere."

"Can he do it to any vampire?" Jessica asked.

"Only baby vampires, when we are at our weakest. A month is too much for him, I was two only days when he cursed me. He hasn't done it to any other vampires though. "

Jessica breathed out a relieved breath.

"I am here because Bill made me promise, that when curse he will be the supernatural being. This has only happened once before and that was around our maker. The other thing is that I had to be reblooded, by someone more powerful than me. That can't be Bill because he is younger than me, it has to be either my maker or an older vampire, or on the off chance a fairy. But they haven't been around for a while." Raven said the last bit with a laugh.

"I think it's great that you can laugh about this, seriously. And did you just say fairies?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I said fairies and I try to keep a positive mind whilst talking about this. I don't want to get depressed like I have before. It wasn't good." Raven started to remember bad things and her hand shot to her neck, as if hiding something. Bill spotted this and said,

"How about we stop with the serious for the night?"

"Okay, so Raven what were you talking to Sam about?" Sookie asked.

"I got a job at Merlotte's. I am going to perform every two nights, starting tomorrow."

"Raven that's great, how did you convince Sam to give you a job?" Bill said, knowing full well Sam wasn't really a fan of the fang.

"I knew him once, he owed me a favour. He was pleased to see me, and I was pleased to see him. We used to be friends, real friends not like the ones Lorena made me be with."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Who is Lorena?" He Jessica asked.

Bill looked at Raven, Raven pointed at Bill and said,

"You explain."

"Okay, Lorena is our maker, like I am Jessica's. She is the fog that Raven mentioned earlier on."

"Why was she a fog?" Sookie asked.

"You explain." Bill said to Raven.

"Lorena and Bill were lovers. They posed as French tourists in Chicago, they tricked and viciously fed on well-off couples. When her fog had eventually lifted he tried to break it off, she said no so he threatened to kill himself with a stake, and she eventually let him go. That's right isn't it?"

"Yeah." Bill replied.

"You threatened to kill yourself?" Sookie asked.

"I would have done anything to get away from that bitch. I met Raven during that time, she showed me how much of a bitch Lorena was, well is, and I have owed her ever since. I made the promise about her curse soon after."

"Why were you with her?" Sookie asked.

"Makers have control over their vampires, they can make them feel things. It's only when someone points it out and the vampire realises that they can take control. It is almost like I was being glamoured. I should have noticed, she didn't love me, she said she did and said she always would. But she doesn't know what love is." Sookie noticed Bill was uncomfortable so she asked Raven how she knew Sam.

"We went out for a couple of weeks, until he found out I was a vampire, then he left. We met again a few years later, he apologized and said we couldn't be together because I was a vampire. Then he said he would owe me a favour."

Just then someone knocked on the door. Bill answered it and a voice said,

"Hi, is Jessica home?" Bill turned around and told Jessica someone was here to see her.

She ran to the door and started doing things like twirling her hair and sticking out her hip a bit more. After a minute she turned to Bill and said,

"Bill, I'm going out, I will be back before light, don't worry." And without letting Bill protest, she left. Bill went to leave to grab her but Jessica said,

"Just let her go, Bill."

Bill slunk back down into his seat.

"Wow, you two are really good friends." Sookie said.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a long time." Bill said.

"I'm gonna go, I wanna look round the town for a while, I thought you two might wanna be alone for a while." Raven said.

"Okay, Bye. See you tomorrow night." Bill said.

"It was nice to meet you Sookie." Raven said.

"Nice to meet you as well, bye." Sookie replied.

"See ya." Raven said to both of them, she collected her guitar and her amp and left the couple alone.

When Raven was gone, Bill looked at Sookie and smiled. He reached over and moved a lock of hair from her face. He leant forward and kissed her gently. Sookie pulled away and walked upstairs, leaving Bill very confused.

"Well are you coming or not?" Sookie said from the top of the stairs.

Bill came behind her and said,

"I'm right here, Sookie." He said this in her ear, making her shiver.

She loved how he said her name, it made her shiver every time he said it. Bill opened the door and let her in. He followed close behind her, closing the door and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Are you ready, Sookie?"

Please comment :D

Please ignore any grammar mistakes :D


	7. Her fangs

"Ready for what?" Sookie whispered back.

"The best night of your life." Bill said and picked her up.

He spun her round so she was facing him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leant forward and kissed her intensely, he thrust his hips up as they kissed, both of them still fully clothed but their intentions for each other were clear. Sookie rushed to take Bill's shirt off but he pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes.

"Sookie, we don't have to rush this time. We have all night, and the day."

"But I don't want to wait, you singing made me want you even more." She said and thrust into his groin harder, making his fangs roll out. He growled into their kiss.

"See you don't want to wait either." Sookie pointed out as they pulled apart from the kiss, so Sookie could breathe.

Bill leant over her neck, licking it ever so slightly, making Sookie's skin tingle.

"Bite me, Bill."

Bill gently stroked her skin with his fangs, then slowly punctured it. Causing blood to pour into his mouth. He drew on the wound slowly, savouring the taste of her blood. Sookie moaned and ground her hips even harder into his. Bill licked the wound he made and laid her down on the bed, he loomed over her and pulled her dress over her head. He threw the dress on the floor and then ran his hands down her body. He looked at her and she knew that, even though she couldn't read his thoughts that, that he loved her. Probably more than she loved him. He pulled his own shirt off and sloped down so his face touched her bra. He sat up and pulled her with him so Sookie was near enough sat on his lap. He turned her around and unfastened her bra with his fangs. Bill leant closer to kiss her back.

"Stop teasing me Bill." Sookie said as she stroked his arm.

"Why?" He said and licked the back of her neck.

"Because I'll do this."

She turned around pushed him down on the bed. She ran her hands down his body and whispered,

"Stay here."

Sookie walked to the wardrobe and grabbed four of his shirts. She walked over to him and grabbed one of his hands, she ran it down her body, and then put it on the bed post. She wound the shirt around it and around his arm, bounding him to the bed frame.

"You know that won't hold me?"

"Yes, I know but you are gonna have to play along." She said with a smile.

She bound the other arm, but not before putting his hand over her boob then leading it down to her area and him rubbing her nub though her thin leggings.

She pulled his trousers off, but not his boxers. Sookie stroked his member through the thin fabric. She could feel it growing harder and harder. He groaned in pleasure and encouraged her to keep going. Sookie kept going but gradually getting slower and slower until she stopped. She looked down at Bill for a split second and suddenly ripped his boxers off. She smiled at him sexily and took the last two shirts and tied his ankles to the bed posts.

"You teased me before, so now it's my turn."

Sookie took her leggings off sexily in front him. She played with his boxers, that she was wearing, and slid them off. She walked forward sticking her hips out with every stride. She leant towards him and gave his member one single lick.

"I thought you said it would be put to good use?" Bill asked.

"It will, but we have all night."

She sat on his stomach grinding her hips against his well toned abs. He could feel her wetness increase drastically.

He wanted so much to grab her hips and slam her down on his throbbing dick. But he didn't, he knew she would react badly to that. She rubbed herself against his abs so much that she almost came, but reluctantly stopped before she did. She got off of him, to see that his penis had grown even more. She leant over it and lifted it up. He looked confused but went with it. She kept eye contact as she moved down and licked around his dark pubic hair. She could feel his dick growing ever longer in her hands. She licked his balls slowly, savouring the taste of his nothingness. She slowly licked up and down his member, shocked that it still continued to grow and harden. She wanted to sit on it so badly, but she knew that would be giving in to Bill. So she didn't. She kept on sucking, but then felt Bill thrusting up, so she stopped. He whined, and she stood up. She turned around and rubbed her back side against his dick. She danced around for a few seconds, still not facing him. He couldn't stand it anymore and he ripped his hands from the bed post, not caring about the shirts. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed Sookie with such force that his fangs cut her bottom lip. He sucked on it ferociously. She moaned in complete pleasure, but pulled away.

"Not the lip. You know better than that, Bill."

"Where then?" He said and kissed her wrist, "Here, or here?" He kissed her breast. "Or here?" He whispered and kissed her neck.

He could feel the thick vein beating strongly. Blood pulsating through it. Bill knew that she would come straight away if he bit her now. He could wait.

Well only for a few minutes.

He picked her up by her thighs, his touch gentle yet strong. He never failed to impress her with his strength. He slowly dropped her onto his member. Both of them moaning and groaning as it went in. Both of them stayed still, enjoying the closeness of each other. Sookie tried to move but she couldn't, the pleasure was too much.

"You can't move?" Bill asked Sookie.

"No, every time I move, I just...can't."

"Lay down on me. Let me move." She laid down onto his chest, breathing out deeply in pleasure at the small movement.

He gently thrust his hips up, making her moan instantly. He smiled at her as she pushed her forehead against his chest in ecstasy.

'_This will be fun' Bill thought._

He thrust up slowly, getting turned on all over again as Sookie pushed her forehead even harder against his chest. He continued to thrust, going faster with every thrust. She moved upwards so her head was on his shoulder. Stuck in the moment she bit on his shoulder, which caused Bill's blood to stream into her mouth. Bill's eyes widened in surprise at Sookie, his mouth hung open as he thrust at a speed only a vampire could. Both of them came as Sookie drank his blood. The orgasm lasted for at least 5 minutes. Both of them receiving aftershocks, Sookie continued to drink his blood, making the aftershocks even more intense. Bill knew what would happen if she didn't stop drinking, so he put his hands on either side of her face and slowly moved her head away from his shoulder. He smiled as he did, still getting little jolts of pleasure from her tongue on the wound. It healed itself quickly. Sookie looked up at him, she had blood on her lips which she quickly lapped up. He slid out of her and said,

"Can you untie my feet now, I really like that shirt." Sookie moved down to the end of the bed and untied his feet, she put the shirts on the floor.

"I completely understand why you drink my blood now. It tastes like..." Sookie said, lost for words.

"I know." Bill said.

"What happened to your fangs being put to good use anyway?"

"The night isn't over yet." Bill said with a sexy smile, which showed his fangs.

For the rest of the night was made up of sweat, blood, fangs and moaning. They had sex for hours, not needing to stop because of the sun. And Bill's fangs were definitely put to good use.

Very good use.


	8. Naked

Sookie plopped down onto Bill's chest, hers heaving from the amazing night they had just had.

"Tonight is amazing!" Sookie halfway shouted.

"It's not tonight any more, it has been this morning for about forty five minutes now." Bill sounded proud, probably because his window protection had worked. Or maybe it was because he was proud of staying up. It was hard to tell.

"Wow, I didn't even think about the time." Sookie said in what sounded like amazement.

"So, can you make up a song right now?"

Bill looked shocked, but then remembered the night before the sex.

"Yes, I can. Why?"

"Write me a song, right here, right now." Sookie said, confident from the sex.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on! Please for me?" Sookie argued.

Bill looked at her with a stern look, the look that says, '_I'm not doing that.'_

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"What?" Bill asked, confused at the term.

'_Does Bill even know what cherries are?'_ Thought Sookie.

She decided he did.

"It means please. Emphasized."

"Well, if it's emphasized. Fine."

"Yay!" Sookie said loudly.

"Okay, give me a second." Bill said, thinking about what his song could be about.

"I am just gonna sing a short song." He said, and then he started.

'Wake you up'

'In the middle of the night to say'

'I will never walk away again'

'I'm never gonna leave this bed'

'So come here'

'And never leave this place'

'Perfection of your face'

'Slows me down'

'Slows me down'

'So fall down'

'I need you to trust me'

'Go easy, don't rush me'

'Help me out'

'Why don't you help me out?'

'Wake you up'

'In the middle of the night to say'

'I will never walk away again'

'I'm never gonna leave this bed'

'You say go, it isn't working'

'And I say no, it is perfect'

'So I stay instead'

'I'm never gonna leave this bed'

'Take it'

'Take it all'

'Take all that I have'

'I'll give it all away just to get you here'

'Fake it'

'Fake it all'

'Take what I can get'

'Knocking so loud'

'Can't you hear me yell?'

'You try to stay away, but you can't forget'

'Wake you up'

'In the middle of the night to say'

'I will never walk away again'

'I'm never gonna leave this bed'

'You say go, it isn't working'

'And I say no, it is perfect'

'So I stay instead'

'I'm never gonna leave this bed'

'Take it'

'Take it all'

'Take all that I have'

'Take it'

'Take it all'

'Take all that I have'

"That's all I got right now." Bill said, a bit out of breath.

"It was great." Sookie said, and kissed him.

They pulled apart and Sookie noticed something.

Bill was bleeding from his ears and nose.

Sookie got closer, to check she wasn't seeing things.

"Bill, your ears and nose are bleeding."

He touched one hand to his ear and one to his nose, brought them back in front of him to see that there was blood on his hands.

"I thought so." Bill said gloomily.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, anyway no hospital would admit me for this. And how would I get there? Anyway I have the bleeds." He said, clearing up the situation. Kind of.

"The bleeds? What's that?" Sookie asked.

"It's when a vampire has stayed awake for too long after sunrise. It usually takes place after about 2 hours, I guess it was the singing that did it to me."

"Oh my god, this is my fault?"

"No, well sort of." He said.

"What can I do to help?" Sookie asked.

"Let me sleep." Bill answered.

They got under the covers and just as Bill was about to fall asleep Sookie said,

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Can I do anything?"

"Let me sleep."

"Oh, yeah." Sookie watched as Bill fell asleep, then whispered,

"Sorry."

A bloody tear dripped from his closed eye.

Sookie couldn't help it, she went up close to him and hugged him. He fell asleep in her arms, and she fell asleep hugging him close to her. They woke up the next night. Bill was refreshed and Sookie needed the toilet really badly.

"Are you okay now?" Sookie asked Bill, feeling bad about keeping him awake.

During the night they had drifted apart from each other.

"I'm fine." Bill said in a warm voice, which was weird because he wasn't warm in any way. He wrapped a cool around Sookie and held her close. He kissed her head when she got close enough.

"Sookie, I have to tell you something. It's really important and I really thought about telling you earlier, like last night, but I was too...scared." Sookie could see what was coming. He was gonna say he loved her.

"Bill, hold that thought. I really need the toilet." She said and ran out the room.

She did her business and washed her hands, brushed her teeth and hair. Thought about having a shower, then thought it would be better with Bill so waited. Then opened the door.

Bill was waiting on the other side, still naked Sookie noticed.

Then she noticed something else. She was still naked. And it was night time so any one could come in and see. Suddenly she felt very paranoid.

Bill just stood there, looking hot. He tilted his head, confused at why Sookie had not walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you waiting for?" Bill asked.

"I just realised I am naked, so are you."

Bill looked down at himself,

"So I am." He said with a laugh.

"And so are you." Bill continued.

"No, don't get any ideas mister." Sookie said with a fake, stern look on her face.

"Why not?" Bill asked like a child that was being denied an ice cream when the ice cream truck just happened to drive by, naked.

The front door opened and Raven walked through.

"Bill?" She called.

Bill looked at Sookie, and she looked back, her eyes wide, scared she was gonna get caught. Bill saw this and picked her up, took her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Just a minute!" He shouted down stairs to Raven. He thought for a moment then bent down and grabbed two pairs of boxers out of one of the drawers. Sookie had quite a nice view of Bill's firm butt from here. And he was gonna know about it.

"Mmm." Was all she said to make herself and Bill's butt known.

He stood up and said,

"You see something you like?" Bill said and Sookie sprung up off of the bed.

"I sure do." She replied and went in closer to kiss him, her hands wandered to his backside and squeezed gently.

He pulled away and looked at her,

"Raven is downstairs."

"I know, we're only kissing." Sookie said.

"Here," Bill said and passed her some of his boxers. "You really need to leave some underwear here next time." She nodded in agreement and pulled the boxers on. She put some leggings on and one of Bill's shirts. He wore a polo shirt with long sleeves and dark jeans.

"What did you wanna tell me?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, um...it doesn't matter. I'll tell you later." Bill said awkwardly and went down stairs, but not before taking her hand and leading her down with him. To where Raven had some good news.


	9. Details

"Hey, I wonder what you two were doing." Raven said with wide, knowing eyes. She was also chuckling under her breath, something Sookie had noticed not many vampires do. Not even Bill chuckles, well around Sookie anyway.

Bill snorted, "How old are you?"

"225. But I have the emotional age of a teenager, so I can make comments like that." Raven said, Sookie decided that she liked Raven. She was so laid back, even as a vampire.

"Why are you here?" Bill asked.

"I have news."

Without Bill's consent she walked through the hallway and into the living room, where she sat on the chair. Bill and Sookie sat on the sofa and looked at Raven.

"I have asked Sam if you can work with me at Merlotte's, and he said yeah." Raven said to Bill, then looked at Sookie and smiled.

Raven brought up one hand and put up one finger, two fingers and when she got to three Bill started,

"How could you do this? You had no right to do that! I haven't even been in this town for very long! How could I sing in front of everyone? I don't even know half the people here!"

"Well, you are doing it. Anyway, you need the money, you can't just use old Jessie Compton's money. It will run out. Anyway if you are going to mainstream you need a job."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great, and you won't have to sing all of the time, you can play the piano or I could teach you the guitar."

"We will see."

Just then Jessica burst through the door, blood tears streaming down her face.

"Don't talk to me!" She said and ran into the hole under the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Bill asked, clueless.

"Boy problems." Sookie and Raven said at the same time.

"I will go and talk to her." Bill said.

"Woah woah woah, no. The last thing she wants, is another man." Sookie said, "I will go."

"No, I will go. I know how to handle vampires. She might turn on you." Raven said.

"Jessica is a nice girl, she won't hurt me." Sookie said reassuringly.

"Vampire's can't always control themselves, let me go."

"Okay." Sookie said, letting Raven go and see Jessica.

Raven walked over to the hole in the floor and opened the door to it.

"Jessica, I'm coming in." Raven said.

"No!" Jessica replied, but it was too late, Raven was already inside with her.

The hole was just big enough for both of them to sit in. Jessica tried to hit Raven, but before she her hand could come into contact with Raven's face, Raven grabbed Jessica's hand and twisted.

Jessica gasped in pain, "Don't ever provoke me." Raven said with vicious eyes.

Raven sat up against the wall while Jessica sat with her legs crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know you. Why should I tell you?"

"I will give you a choice, you can either tell me, or tell Bill. It's up to you."

"Okay, I'll tell you. But don't laugh at me."

"I promise, on my death."

"You know that I went out with that guy last night. His name is Hoyt. We started to have, you know, and I couldn't. It really hurt, and there was blood. I don't know what it was, it just..." Jessica tried to explain what it was, but couldn't.

"I know what you're talking about. I had the same thing."

"You had? How did you get rid of it?" Jessica asked desperately.

"It was very painful and takes about 3 nights."

"How did you figure out how to fix it?"

"I will tell you the story. You have to listen carefully and don't interrupt me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Before I was brought over, I lived in a village in England. I was with Marcus, the witch, then. We had never had sex because it wasn't proper then to do so before marriage. We used to all eat together around a fire in the evening and an old woman would tell us stories about another woman that lived in the village with us. She said the woman was a vampire but none of us really believed the old woman and the woman in question never admitted it. Our village was full of the supernatural, Marcus is a witch, the woman was a vampire and our blacksmith was a werewolf. The vampire was called Rose and she was a prostitute, which wasn't strange in those times. She belonged to a woman who sold her body for money. It wasn't out of the ordinary. One night Lorena changed me, I didn't want it but she wanted a friend to pal around with. For once she actually meant no harm, but when her maker, Itsvan, found out she had changed me, he made me sell my body for money. I had never done this before, in fact I had never even had sex before. I went to Rose to ask for help, she said she never gave the man sex, she kissed him, then glamoured him into thinking that he had had the best sex ever. He would pay her with generous tips, then when he left, he would tell his friends that he had just had the best sex ever, so his friends would hire Rose and she would do the same thing, and the cycle would continue. She was a very wealthy woman. I asked her why she did this and she told me something was blocking her from having sex and she bled every time she did, her maker a woman called Maya fixed it for her, but Maya made her promise that she would only have sex with people that she really loved, never whilst selling her body. She agreed and glamoured them instead, she told me to do what she did, kiss them then glamour them. So I did. It worked for about a month, until the blacksmith came to me. He knew what I was and heard from others that sex with me was great, so he hired me. I didn't know what he was, so I went along with it. I tried to glamour him, but he wouldn't look at me. He knew what I was going to do. He said if I didn't have sex with him he would rape me. And he did. After, he was asleep and I ran out to find Rose. It told her I needed help, I told her what happened to me and she fixed me. I went to Marcus afterwards, looking for support. He knew what I was as soon as I walked in. He cursed me, then raped me, then left. I went to Rose to tell her that her treatment had worked that it wasn't half as painful as it was before with the werewolf. But Rose wasn't there, just a pile of bones and there was a note. It said 'You earned this.' And it was from Marcus. He thought that Rose had changed me. I buried her bones and ran. I knew that Maya would come looking for Rose, then for me. Itsvan had no sympathy for me, and why would he? I might as well have been just another human to him. He tried to kill me, but he couldn't. Lorena and I joined forces for that fight, and we won. Itsvan fled. I have only seen him again once. And he ran from me like before. For years I thought that Lorena was my friend, but I started to notice that when she asked me to do something didn't want to do. She would remind me that she 'saved' me and she would make me do it. Also, the fact that she is my maker made her commands more effective. After some time she got bored of me and decided she needed a male companion, so she made me hide whenever someone came over. Then Bill arrived. And I won't say anything more about how Bill was changed because it is his business to tell you and I know he is listening. But I will say this, if you ever meet her, don't trust a word she says. She has no power over you and she will twist your words and try and turn everyone against you. So if she comes here, don't even acknowledge her being here."

"Okay. How do I get fixed? Can you do it?"

"The fix has what you would call stages, the first thing I have to do it dig a huge hole in between two thick, strong trees. You then get inside the hole and you are bound by silver to the trees. This is one of the most important things to do, the treatment would be so painful you would kill me to stop me. You have to really want it, to have it done. Should I proceed, or do you want to live with it and forget there is a cure?"

"No, go on."

"Okay. Before you are secured to the tree, your clothes below your waist would have been stripped. I won't get too graphic, because one, you don't want to know all the technical things, and two, I don't know all of the technical words that would be used. I would cut away the thing blocking you with a silver knife, then apply silver plates to the wound, making it try to heal itself like normal but find it's restricted because of the silver. You will not have blood for this time, as this would strengthen you and you might break free or you might heal too well. Also you would have to have been starved of blood a night before so your body doesn't heal the wound instantly. After two nights of lying in the ground the silver plates would be removed and blood would be applied to the wounds. They would heal in the shape of the silver plates, and your problems would be gone. Your wrists would be sore for about a night, and your lower wound would be sore for at least a week, maybe longer, maybe shorter."

Jessica took in all that Raven had said and finally said,

"I want to do it. As soon as possible. Please, help me."

"I will. When was the last time you had blood?"

"Umm...the last time I had a true..."Raven cut her off.

"Honestly, any blood. I won't judge you."

"Last night. I had some of Hoyt's." Jessica replied, with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Don't drink blood tonight or tomorrow night, we will do it the following night."

"Thank you."

Raven nodded and stepped out from the hidey hole. Bill knew what they were talking about, but Sookie didn't so Raven told her exactly what she had said. Sookie did the thing any normal human would. She said she was sorry and that she didn't deserve it. She even tried to hug Raven. Raven didn't freak out, like any other vampire would have, but she hugged her back. She was glad that someone other than Bill had real sympathy for her.

"I have to go, I am going to see Sam. He asked me out on a date, can you believe that?" Raven said, smiling excitedly.

"Have fun." Bill said as a goodbye.

Sookie gave Raven another hug and said goodbye. Raven started towards the door and shouted to Jessica Good bye. She got the same reply and stepped out the door. She was happy with what had already happened tonight. She hoped the rest of the night would be just as good. But just as she went to run, she heard a painful groan come from somewhere in the forest. Then she smelt blood, though it wasn't human blood.

It was shifters blood.

Please comment!


	10. Drink

Raven rushed into the forest, wishing intently that it wasn't her past love that was wounded. But, sadly, as she got closer she recognized his scent. It was him, it was Sam. She ran at top vampire speed into the thick trees and saw Sam huddled over clutching his stomach, there was someone walking in the far edge of the trees, but she knew that if she ran after the person Sam might die, so without hesitation she ran to Sam. He must have been in dog form because he was naked, and he smelt a bit like a wet dog. She put her hand on the side of his face, to make him look at her. When he saw her, his eyes flashed a hopeful light and maybe it was just Raven's imagination but she could have sworn that he smiled a little, but then his face and eyes scrunched up in pain. She gently turned Sam over and looked at the wound. There were three large circular wounds on his stomach, it appeared that he had been stabbed. Raven looked around for clues of what happened, and then she found a note. She had a painful flashback, but pulled herself out of it to focus on Sam and the note.

The note said,

'You earned this, you know what you have to do. M'

The note was from Marcus, so he was definitely still alive. As for the 'You know what you have to do' Raven knew exactly what she had to do. But she also knew that if she did it, Marcus could track her through Sam. She decided that Sam was more important than Marcus, so she bit her wrist and shoved it to Sam's mouth. He choked on the blood at first, but then Raven said,

"Sam, you have to drink, if you don't you will die. Please, drink."

He drank, and Raven tried her hardest to not get carried away in the moment. She looked at his stomach and saw that it was healing steadily. She stayed standing whilst feeding him, not knowing if she should stay or go. She remembered the night before, when he said that she Bill could work with her on songs. He did this reluctantly, because it was clear that he didn't particularly like Bill. It was also clear that he still liked Raven. But when Arlene walked by the office door and suggested that they should go on a date. Sam instantly said,

"No, we are just friends."

And those two words would stay in Raven's head for a long time.

Just friends.

She looked down at him, she saw that he was fully healed. Then she was gone, she left Sam in the forest. She knew that she had made a mistake, that Marcus could track her through him.

But that's not what she was worried about. The note was from Marcus, which meant he was back.

But she knew that he was discrete, and she would have to wait for him.

'_I guess the date will have to wait.'_

Raven felt oddly tired after walking around in circles for a few hours. She went to ground not far from Bill's house.

When she woke she climbed out from the soil and her body was met with warm sunlight. She went to run to Bill's house, then realised that she wasn't burning. She felt hungry, but not food hungry, blood hungry. So she definitely was still a vampire. She looked up at the sun, not even squinting against its powerful rays. She didn't know what to do, so in instinct she went to Bill's house. She could sense three living things there. Well, two dead but living and one actually alive. She went into the house and could hear who she presumed was Sookie asleep upstairs. She could sense Bill in the same room and Jessica under the stairs. She quickly ran upstairs, thought about long she would have to open the door and not burn Bill too badly, and let them know that she was coming in.

"SOOKIE! BILL! Get covered! I'm coming in!" Raven shouted, waited to here for a slight rustle of quilts and Sookie sounding very confused, and then she quickly opened the door got inside and closed the door. She flicked on the light once she was in and the couple in the bed flinched at the unexpected light. Bill looked just as confused as Sookie, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was 6.30am.

"How? ...how?" Bill asked, he couldn't think of any other way to say it.

"I don't know. I woke up early, climbed out from the ground. And I didn't burn."

"This is weird, maybe it is the curse?"

"Maybe, Sam had quite a lot of my blood last night. Maybe that had something to do with it."

'_Well I guess the date went well last night then.' _Both Sookie and Bill thought.

"Maybe it is all vampires?" Sookie said, hopeful.

Bill and Raven looked at each other, Bill nodded.

Raven opened the door she had come in through.

Sunlight flooded the room and Bill cowered away. His skin started sizzling and burning and Raven slammed the door shut.

"Nope." Raven said. She told them she would see them later, seeing that being exposed to the sunlight made Bill very tired, and probably very horny. She didn't want to be around when everything went down.

She went out of the house and ran to where ever her instincts took her. She happened across a bar, called Merlotte's.

Of course, her instincts would lead her to Sam. She went along with them and walked into the bar. She sat in a booth and ordered a Tru Blood. This confused the waitress, but she went along with it. She drank the tru blood casually, though she kept looking around to check if Sam had come out. The waitress came over again and said,

"Sam is in his office if you wanna talk to him. I saw you talking to him the other day. He said you will be working here, so welcome!" She said and ran off.

Raven walked over to Sam's office with her tru blood in her hand. She knew where he was so well now. And she walked in.

She walked in on Sam looking at some business thing on the computer.

"Hi, Sam."

His head snapped up at her voice.

"It was you!"

She nodded.

"You saved my life!"

She nodded again.

Sam got up from his chair and walked over to her. He kissed her intensely, not caring if anyone walked in.

Her arms wound around his neck as they kissed. He gently pulled away and said,

"I need to say something. Marcus told me something before he nearly killed me. He said every time you give blood to anyone, your vampire symptoms will wear off. I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry." Raven looked up at him, put her hands on either side of him face and kissed him.

"Then don't nearly get yourself killed."

"I'll try."

Please comment!

P.S

If you comment with a word, I will make sure I get it in the next chapter. Only the first 5 words get into it.


	11. Different

They kissed for a few minutes, Raven could sense that Sam was getting a bit too excited so she stopped.

"Do you have to work all day?"

"No, I'm only here because I had nothing else to do."

"Lets go out to the woods."

Sam told Arlene that he was leaving and that he would see her tomorrow, then left with Raven. Once they were out of sight they started running, on instinct Sam shifted. He ran as a Collie, then Raven started stripping off, then she changed into a tiger. This was no surprise to Sam, that she was a shifter. He was wondering how long it would be until they shifted together. It may have been one of the weirdest things ever seen going through the woods, a Collie running along with a large Bengal Tiger. They stopped every now and then and Raven changed into other animals. Sometimes Sam would turn into one of the animals that Raven turned into, but it tired him out so he just stayed as a Collie. They Raven turned into a huge wolf, but then Sam changed into a human again and told Raven to also.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

"You can't change into a wolf around here. There are werewolves that would just love a chance to get into a fight. And this is the perfect excuse."

Raven's eye glistened and her mouth turned into a small smile at the mention of a fight. But then she remembered that Sam didn't really love fighting, so she went back to normal.

"Why shouldn't we change into wolves? We are shifters and that means that we can change into anything. We are far superior to Were's. They can only change into one animal, we can change into anything. If we need to fly, so we don't get shot or something, we just turn into a bird. If we need to change into a fish so we can swim away, we can. We could beat them in any fight."

"I guess your right, so you can change into anything without having to have the animal with you? Or have a picture of an animal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you can too. With a little practice." Raven told him.

"I've tried. I suppose I'm not as good you."

"You can do it. Try this. Close your eyes, and think of the animal you want to change into." He nodded to show that he had thought of one.

"Imagine that shape of it, how it moves, how it thinks. Every detail you can think of. Then shift." He did and almost instantly he was a tiger.

He was a bigger tiger than Raven, and the orange was a bit darker. Raven changed into the tiger that she had before. They ran through the woods without holding back, obviously Raven had to slow down because she was a vampire. They found a small lake and quickly jumped in. Being a tiger makes not going in the water more of a chore.

They swam around for I while until Raven noticed Sam was getting tired. She paddled out of the water, then thought about going back in so changed into a lion. Sam did the same, fully understanding why she changed into a lion. Raven realized that Sam's mane was quite long, so was her fur. They both needed haircuts, badly.

They went to lay down, just were the sun hit them. They got so relaxed that the shift wore off and they were humans again, well not human but human bodies.

Raven was lying with her head on Sam's chest, looking directly at the sun, its brightness not bothering her inhuman eyes.

"I can't believe I haven't seen the sun in so long. It does not look like I remembered it to look. It looks better." She said, happily but sadly at the same time.

Raven looked at Sam stomach,three thin scars decorated it now. She touched them with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Raven said.

"I'm not. I'm kinda glad that he did this. If he didn't you would have never given me your blood and been out in the sunlight. If you had been there earlier we wouldn't be here now, right?"

"Yeah but now Marcus can track you through my blood. Maybe I shouldn't have given you my blood, maybe I should have called Bill or something."

"No, only your blood. Anyway I like having your blood."

"Well, don't make a habit of it or I won't be a vampire anymore."

"What if that's a good thing?" Sam suggested.

"Sam, I like being what I am. When I kill Marcus, I will make him get rid of the spell. Please don't make me choose from being a vampire and being with you." Raven said sadly.

"Hey, I'm not. I won't ever make you make that choice. Okay?"

"Good." Raven hugged him closer to her then said,

"Hey Raven? I forgot where our clothes are."

Raven stopped, looked down at herself and laughed.

"I don't know where we left them either!"

They thought for a moment.

"I know, we will just go to Bill's house, he will still be asleep, Sookie would have gone to work, so effectively no-one would be there. We could borrow some of Bill's clothes. He has loads, he won't mind."

"I don't know if I could wear his clothes." Sam said, sounding kinda grossed out.

"Why?"

"Because he's a vampi..."Sam stopped when he realized what he had begun to say.

Raven looked at him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Because he is a vampire." Raven got up, shaking her head. "I thought you were different, Sam."

"Raven, I'm sorry."

"No." She said, and ran at vampire speed back to Bill's house. Once she got there she went straight up stairs to find Bill's wardrobe, she found some old boxing tracksuit bottoms and a black polo shirt that must have been way too small for Bill, because it near enough fit Raven. She went down the stairs and out the door, not bothering with shoes, because she didn't have any in the house. She went back in the woods, but not going the same way that she and Sam went, and found her clothes. She picked them up and slid her shoes on. Then she went back to Bill's house.


	12. Vampire

One night Raven walked into Bill's house with a young girl, who was about 14. Bill was playing the piano and Sookie and Jessica were listening.

"Who's that?" Bill asked, stopping playing the piano.

"I'm Willow. I guess your Bill?"

"Yes."

Raven took Willow over to the other people and introduced them, when they got to Sookie, Willow stuck her hand out. Sookie shook it, but at the touch of each other's hand they both gasped and yanked their hands away.

"You're like me." Willow said, stunned.

"Yeah." Sookie agreed.

Raven smiled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"They are both telepaths!" Raven exclaimed, sounding very happy with herself.

"This is great, but why is she here?" Bill asked, suspicious of the teenager that just walked into his house.

"I'm going to bring here over." Raven stated simply.

Then everything got loud.

Bill shouted about how could she do this, and that she would be changing a child and that would be wrong. Bill shouted about a lot of things, however Jessica was squealing about how great it would be to have a vampire friend that wasn't like a hundred or something and Sookie was babbling about how amazing it was that she just found two more people that were telepaths. They wouldn't shut up so Willow stood on the coffee table and shouted,

"SHUT UP!" It was really loud and everyone did as she asked.

"I want to be a vampire. I have since I was about 7."

"How? I am assuming that you are not 9, we came out 2 years ago." Bill questioned.

"Your correct, I'm not 9. I'm 14. And I found out about the supernatural world when I was 7."

"How?" Bill asked.

"My dad got killed by a werewolves and shifters."

"Sorry." He replied.

"Don't be, he had it coming."

"How come?" Bill asked.

"Okay, umm, my dad was a scientist and a doctor. He found out about supes when he younger, that's what my brother says, my dad was a fairy. My father hated vampires, so he made an antidote to being one. Then he made one for the shifters and the weres, they got angry that a scientist could change who they were and killed him. I was there, they made me watch. The vampires came soon after they heard about the antidote, some of them used it, but the rest of them destroyed it. Ever since then I have wanted to be one of them."

They were all speechless, except from Raven who had heard the story before.

"So, how come you want to be a vampire if you have fairy blood? I thought all fairies' hated vampires. " Bill asked, as soon as he had registered all of the information.

"It's my understanding that when you hate something you hate it for a reason, no vampires have tried to kill me so I have no reason to hate vampires. Most fairies have never actually been threatened by vampires but they have been brought up to hate them, like most people hate spiders but they have no real reason to hate them because only some people have been harmed by them and they have spread their hate onto other people by fear." Bill nodded in acceptance.

"I understand why you want to be a vampire, but what about your brother and your mother and all your other family?" He asked.

"My mother died at child birth, my brother joined the fellowship of the sun. The rest of my family are with the fellowship of the sun also. They all live in England, so when my brother decided to waste his life with the fellowship of the sun, I moved to America where none of them could find me. They disowned me anyway, they said I was the devil for not believing in God or something like that."

"Okay, so when are you going to be changed?" Bill asked.

Willow looked at Raven for an answer.

"Whenever she wants."

"How about now?" Willow asked.

"Sure." Raven said, sounding surprised by her eagerness.

Without hesitation Raven leant over Willow and her fangs sprung out.

"WAIT!" Bill shouted.

"What?"

"You can't give blood! Remember?" Bill exclaimed.

"I know, we talked about this. It's okay."

Raven then turned back to Willow, nodded, and bit into her neck. She did this for a while, then she stopped and let Willow stumble over to the couch and sit down. Jessica remembered this happening to her. Sookie looked kinda scared. Bill looked kinda turned on.

Then Raven pulled away, bit her wrist and shoved it into the girl's mouth. The girl looked tired.

She drank Raven's blood for a while until she pulled it away. Willow didn't look tired anymore, she looked new. Then something happened, it looked like she was choking, then her head changed into a husky's head and her body shifted.

Everyone looked shocked, even Willow the husky. She shifted back.

She still had her clothes on, she shifted with them on.

"What the hell was that?" She nearly shouted.

"You must have gotten my shifter blood not my vampire blood. But how can we see if you got my vampire blood also?"

Willow looked like she was thinking, until her fangs popped out.

"Yep, I'm a vampire." She confirmed.

"Do you feel any different?" Sookie asked.

"I feel weird, kinda cold."

"That's normal. You will start to get used to it soon." Bill said.

She nodded and turned to Raven.

"I have the urge to run, is that normal?"

"Not for vampires, but for shifters, yes. Do you want to go and run now?"

She nodded quickly.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Willow asked everyone else in the room.

"You going to the forest?" Jessica asked, Willow nodded. "Sure."

"I'll go, I wanna see more of the forest anyway." Sookie said.

"But how will you keep up with us?" Jessica asked.

Sookie looked kinda sad, Bill noticed this and said,

"I will carry her." They smiled at each other and kissed.

The others went out the door. The couple joined them soon after.

"So how do I shift? In there I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, it just happened." Willow asked Raven.

"I don't know how to explain it, it is just like a second nature to me. Just think about shifting, it will happen."

"Does it have to be a husky?"

"No, anything you want."

Willow stood still for a while, then closed her eyes and changed into a cheetah. Raven changed into a tiger and they started running, Jessica was close behind them, with Bill, who was carrying Sookie, bringing up the rear. They ran and ran and ran, until Willow stopped abruptly and changed back into a human. She sunk to her knees and put her hands out.

There was a body on the floor, of a man, who looked startled. He was dead and his shirt had been torn in three places. Raven shifted back and Bill put Sookie down. Jessica screamed.

"It's my brother. He is dead." Raven put her hand on Willow's shoulder and told the rest to go away.

They left them and went to Bill's house.

Instead of just sitting there, the pair stood up sniffed in strongly and could smell one strong whiff. A witchy whiff.

Please comment!

:D


	13. A Job and a Fairy

"It's Marcus, isn't it?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Do you want to hunt him?"

"No. I don't care."

Raven nodded.

Willow walked over to her fallen brother, picked him up over her shoulder and starting walking.

"There is a swamp near, isn't there?" She asked to Raven.

"Yes, I think so."

"I can smell it." Willow said, shocked at her new ability.

"Good, you are settling in well."

They both walked in the direction of the strong scent, once they got there Willow sighed and threw her brother though the water and towards the awaiting alligators.

Willow walked away and Raven followed by her side.

"Where can I get a good job round here?" Willow asked.

"Merlotte's?" Raven replied, but then remembered hers and Sam's argument and added, "Maybe not there actually, try Fangtasia in Shreveport."

"That vampire bar?"

"Yep."

"Okay, what should I apply for?"

"Performer? What I heard of you was good."

"Were you spying on me?"

"I had to, to see that you weren't happy with your life, and you weren't. You should do this."

"Yeah, I know." She replied grumpily.

So Raven said good bye and good luck to Willow and she set off to Fangtasia.

She ran there, looking at nearby signs to see where she was going. She arrived quite quickly, not wasting any time.

When she got there, there was a woman at the door, she was checking people's ID's.

Willow walked over to her and said,

"Hi."

"ID."

"I don't have one."

"Then no entry."

The woman turned to let some other people in.

"I'm a vampire."

"Sure you are." She said sarcastically.

Willow thought for a second, about something that would get her really angry for a few seconds.

Her fangs slid out.

"Right this way." The woman said and opened the velvet rope for the teenager.

Willow retracted her fangs and walked inside, she got a few sideward's looks from some of the staff and most of the people, but not the fangbangers, they didn't even notice her.

She looked around and noticed there was one man with long blonde hair and he was wearing a leather jacket with a v-neck t-shirt underneath and a necklace with a long tooth or something on it. He was sitting on what resembled a throne, she snorted to herself and thought about how the fangbangers must see him.

She walked over to him and went to stand in front of him, she could see he was aggravated. She took a step closer, but got kicked in the face by him.

She got up wiped the blood from her already healing mouth and stood up, she popped her fangs out again and stood in front of him. She thought she saw his eyebrows crease, but she guessed she didn't.

"Follow me." He said and got up, she could hear all the fangbangers gasp as he did.

They both walked into an office type room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A job."

"Doing what?"

"Performing."

"Okay, performing what?" He asked, irritated.

"Singing and guitar."

"Okay, go on then. Sing."

"What song?"

"Make one up. But just a short one."

Willow opened her mouth when the man put up one hand.

"Wait, I want Pam to hear this."

He looked like he was concentrating on something, and then about 10 seconds after that woman from the front showed up.

"What, Eric?" Pam asked, "I can only get cover for a few minutes." She still sounded sarcastic but still respectful.

"Pam, this girl" He stopped to ask Willow her name, "Willow, is hoping to work for us, she is going to perform a short piece now."

Pam snorted.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Just that I don't think you will. You don't have the guts."

She started singing,

_**I know**__**  
>I'm<strong>__** finding **__**it**__** hard to breathe**__**  
>And I've been drowning in my own<strong>__** sleep**__**  
>I feel a hate crashing over me<br>So**____**rescue**____**me  
>So<strong>__** rescue **__**me**_

She finished her short piece to look at the two vampires,

"That's just off the top of my head, and you didn't really specify anything about the genre or what you wanted to be included." She told them.

"It was alright, but not really the kind of thing we look for here." Pam said.

"You didn't ask me for it to be themed." Willow pointed out.

"Fine, do another one. But themed."

"Fine. This one's gonna be longer."

"Fine."

"Fine."

_**Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own**__**  
><strong>__**If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose**__**  
><strong>__**If it looks like I'm laughing**__**  
><strong>__**I'm really just asking to leave this alone**____**  
><strong>__**You're in time for the show**__**  
><strong>__**You're the one that I need**__**  
><strong>__**I'm the one that you loathe**__**  
><strong>__**You can watch me corrode**__**  
><strong>__**Like a beast in repose**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I love all the poison**____**  
><strong>__**Away with the boys in the band**__****_

_**I've really been on a bender and it shows**__**  
><strong>__**So why don't you blow me**__**  
><strong>__**A kiss before she goes**__****_

_**Give me a shot to remember**__**  
><strong>__**And you can take all the pain away from me**__**  
><strong>__**Your kiss and I will surrender**__**  
><strong>__**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**__**  
><strong>__**A light to burn all the empires**__**  
><strong>__**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**__**  
><strong>__**In love with all of these vampires**__**  
><strong>__**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**__****_

_**There's a place in the dark where the animals go**__**  
><strong>__**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow**__**  
><strong>__**Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands**__**  
><strong>__**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo**__****_

_**I've really been on a bender and it shows**__**  
><strong>__**So why don't you blow me**__**  
><strong>__**A kiss before she goes**__****_

_**Give me a shot to remember**__**  
><strong>__**And you can take all the pain away from me**__**  
><strong>__**Your kiss and I will surrender**__**  
><strong>__**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**__**  
><strong>__**A light to burn all the empires**__**  
><strong>__**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**__**  
><strong>__**In love with all of these vampires**__**  
><strong>__**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**__****_

_**Give me a shot to remember**__**  
><strong>__**And you can take all the pain away from me**__**  
><strong>__**Your kiss and I will surrender**__**  
><strong>__**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**__**  
><strong>__**A light to burn all the empires**__**  
><strong>__**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**__**  
><strong>__**In love with all of these vampires**__**  
><strong>__**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**_

"There, themed and everything. I even got vampires in there." She said, smiling cockily.

"Good, start tomorrow, at 10pm. Do not be late." Eric said.

"Thank you." Willow said, sounding shocked that it was that easy.

"Pam, I will take the door. Warn our new employee."

They nodded to each other and Eric left, leaving Pam with Willow.

"What did he mean warn?" Willow asked.

Pam grabbed Willow's hair and pushed her head against the wall.

"We have had a theft of a lot of money not so long ago, we do not wish to lose anymore. Are we clear?" Pam asked, sounding sinister.

"Yeah, sure." Willow replied, with a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Pam asked releasing the teen.

"Oh, nothing."

"And no biting humans on premises."

"What about biting vampires?" Willow asked.

"What, you like Eric?"

"Who said it was Eric?" She said and left the room.

She went to the bar and ordered a trublood, O neg.

"Who else could you possibly like?" She asked.

"Guess."

She said, paid, and walked to a booth.

That had enough space for two pieces.

Pam sat down with her, not quite sure what to think of this girl.

"I don't think you like following me around much." Willow said.

"What, are you talking about?"

"You like things to come for you when you tell them to. Don't you?"

"What has that got to do with you? Or anything?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think you weren't always like that."

"Who are you to ask me that?"

Willow shrugged.

"So were you always like that?" She asked.

"It's none of your business."

Willow took a sip of the true blood, and shivered, clearly not liking the true blood.

She took another gulp, but ignoring the horrible taste in her mouth, and drinking it anyway.

A few fangbangers had clustered around their table and were watching Willow drink the true blood, they were also watching Pam with intense concentration.

"They always like that?" Willow asked, quietly so only Pam could hear.

Pam nodded, she also turned to tell them to mind their own business.

With a very persuasive hand, in a very persuasive fist.

Before any of the humans saw the fist, Willow reached her hand across the table and restrained Pam's hand.

One of Pam's eyebrows went up, not a very happy face.

"Amuse them." Willow said and raised her own eyebrows.

"How?"

"Use your imagination."

Willow listened in on the fangbangers thoughts,

_**Fangs, fangs, fangs!**_

_**Are they gay, that's so hot!**_

_**Look at us, please! Look at us.**_

The pair at the booth turned to them and showed their fangs.

One of the fangbangers fainted, and Willow laughed giving the remaining fangbangers a good shot of her fangs.

Willow removed her hand from Pam's, and smiled at her.

"When you come tomorrow, be sure to wear something dark, and sexy."

"For who's benefit?"

"The look of the bar, and mine."

Willow downed the rest of the true blood, retracted her 'blood' stained fangs and walked out.

On the way out, Eric pulled her to the side.

"What are you playing at?"

"What?"

"You are flirting on the job."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do it louder, the fangbangers will get a kick out of it." They both shared a short smile.

"Is it private out back?"

"Maybe a few human doing things they shouldn't, but yes."

Willow nodded and walked round, no-one was there. She stripped, threw her clothes into the trees behind Fangtasia, and changed into a wolf.

She howled, and Pam was in front of her. Fangs at the ready, thinking it was a were.

Willow padded off, into the trees behind Fangtasia.

There she shifted back, put her clothes back on.

"You're a were?"

"Nope, a shifter."

"Fuck."

"Part vampire, part shifter, and part fairy."

"Fairy?"

"Yep."

She opened her mouth and Willow could clearly see her fangs glistening in the moonlight.

Within a second Pam was in front of Willow and her fangs edging closer to Willow's neck.

Willow allowed it.


	14. Performing and a hell of a lot more

Willow allowed it.

Pam sunk her fangs into Willow's neck, the fairy blood overpowering the other blood.

Willow walked backwards, further into the trees, so no-on could see them.

Then she bit into Pam's neck, they drank each other's blood roughly, not wasting a drop.

They both began to moan, which was difficult because they both had blood filled mouths.

They both came, because of the blood. They removed their fangs from each other's neck and moved away. They were both wiping their mouths, because they were both dripping with blood.

"Your blood tastes like fairy's blood. Yet you are vampire."

"And shifter." Willow pointed out.

Just then Eric came around the corner,

"What have you two been doing?" He mocked.

"What do you want, Eric?" Pam asked.

"No biting on premises, even for you." Eric laughed.

"We weren't on premises. We were in the woods. That's why I came out here."

"This was planned?" Pam inquired.

"I planned it as soon as I saw you in the office." She explained.

"Whatever do not let it happen again." Eric said and went back to the door.

"What time do you get off work?" Willow asked Pam.

"Whatever time, I was only helping out tonight."

"Great, come with me." She said and starting pulling Pam along with her.

"What, are you doing?"

"Taking you somewhere."

"Wait, let me get my bag." Willow nodded and waited about 30 seconds, then she was back.

She stood there not knowing what Willow wanted to do then Willow said,

"You don't do this much do you?"

"Do what?"

"Go out with someone that you just bit, I get the feeling that you just fuck and feed then move on, right?"

"Yes, so what. That's just how it is."

"Why, it doesn't have to be."

"That's how I was taught."

Willow thought about listening in on her, but then thought no, she wanted to learn and listen firsthand, not through her thought in her head.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Merlotte's."

"That shifters place?"

"Yep."

"Okay, but I don't see why."

"It's the only thing i can think of."

"What?"

"I was only brought over today."

"Okay, then we definitely shouldn't have done what we just did. And I don't think I should come with you now."

"Why not, you scared?"

"No."

"And did you like what we did back there?"

"Well, yes."

"Then what is your problem?"

"You're right. I guess I don't have one. Come on."

"Wait, why do I get the feeling that you're not usually like this? That you are maybe a bit...meaner?"

"I don't feel like I have to be like that around you."

"Good, so do you still want to go to Merlotte's?" Willow asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I guess, I mean, I don't really know what vampires do on dates."

"Dates? Go to bars, watch movies, listen to music, go to clubs."

"Okay, then let's go watch a movie."

"I've seen them all." She said with a smile.

"How about a club?"

"I've been to them all." She said, laughing.

"What about going back to my house?"

"Sounds good."

"Hold on, I have to call my maker."

"Of course."

Willow talked to Raven, and then hung up.

"I obviously don't have a house, so we have to go where my maker is staying." She explained.

"Okay, where?"

"You know Bill Compton?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's where we are going."

They both walked there, but once they arrived they noticed that the house was full.

They walked straight in, and heard someone playing music.

It was Raven she was playing guitar again.

"Pam?" Bill asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Willow answered.

'_**You're gay?' **_Sookie asked, in her mind to Willow.

'_**Yes, and I ain't ashamed to show it.'**_ She thought back.

Sookie nodded in clear respect.

"Please sit down." Bill said to Pam and Willow.

"We're going soon, I just wanted to say 'hey' before you wondered where I was."

"So, bye."

"Bye." Everyone else said.

"So, where are going then?"

"The vampire hotel in Monroe."

"What for?" Pam asked, trying to be innocent, but failing.

Willow just raised her eyebrows.

They got there, checked in and went to their room. They talked about random, pointless things for a while until they started kissing, then touching, then a hell of a lot more.

They did every dirty thing they could fit into the short amount of time they had, and then went to sleep. Pam falling asleep quicker because it was daylight.

But Willow didn't go to sleep until 8am, not feeling the need to sleep because of part of Raven's curse that was carried on through her.

Willow woke us with her head hanging off the end of the bed and a snoring Pam on the other side.

She went into the bathroom and thought about what she should do it there, it's not like she needed to use the toilet. She had a shower and sorted herself out and when she came out of the bathroom Pam was awake.

"Hey." Willow said with a smile.

"Good night." Pam replied.

"Last night was great by the way."

"Yes, it was." Pam agreed.

"Do you want to make it a more regular thing?"

"Sure." She said, pulling Willow over to kiss her.

"So what are you going to sing for tonight?"

"I was thinking about it when we were walking around yesterday. This is what I came up with."

_**There might be something outside your window**_

_**But you just never know**_

_**There could be something right past the turnpike gates**_

_**But you just never know**_

_**If my velocity starts to make you sweat**_

_**Then just don't let go**_

_**And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy**_

_**Then we just then we just then we just**_

_**Then we just get up and go!**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen truth is now acceptable**_

_**Fame is now injectable process of progress**_

_**This call is critical**_

_**Faith is unavailable**_

_**Lifes becomes incredible**_

_**Now please understand that**_

_**I can't slow down**_

_**I won't be waiting for you**_

_**I can't stop now**_

_**Because I'm dancing**_

_**This planets**_

_**Ain't got no time to pretend**_

_**Don't Fuck Around**_

_**This is our last stand**_

_**If my velocity starts to make you sweat**_

_**Then just don't let go**_

_**Cause the emergency got no vacancy**_

_**And we just and we just and we just**_

_**And we just get up and go!**_

_**hold onto the beat**_

_**their running the scene**_

_**party with me and never go home!**_

_**Their watching the beat**_

_**Running the scene**_

_**Just leave the party with me and never go home!**_

_**You're unbelievable ah**_

_**So unbelievable ah**_

_**You ruin everything oh**_

_**You'd better go home**_

_**I'm unbelievable yeah**_

_**I'm undefeatable yeah**_

_**Lets ruin everything blast it to the back row**_

_**Let's all protect out young**_

_**Collect the lights from the stage**_

_**And I've been down down!**_

_**This is your right**_

_**Please don't go back on us now**_

_**If my velocity starts to make you sweat**_

_**Then just don't let go**_

_**And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy**_

_**Then we just then we just then we just**_

_**Then we just get up and go!**_

_**Oh get lost in the beat**_

_**Running the scene**_

_**You'll come party with me and never go home!**_

_**Oh get lost in the beat**_

_**Running the scene**_

_**Just let them party with me and never go home!**_

_**You keep eternity give us the radio**_

_**Apply the battery were taking back control**_

_**It makes the energy light up the effigy**_

_**No temperature be stopped but now I'll show you**_

_**Don't go no no oh oh**_

_**Get up and go**_

_**Oh get lost in the beat**_

_**Running the scene**_

_**Kill the party with me and never go home**_

_**Get lost in the beat**_

_**Were part of the scene**_

_**Just leave the party with me and never go home**_

_**Are we still having fun?**_

_**Oh your holding the gun**_

_**Just take the money and run**_

_**Well never go home**_

_**I've got nothing to lose**_

_**You've got nothing to say**_

_**And well give it away**_

_**Well never go home**_

_**I think I'm gonna go now**_

_**I think I'm gonna go now**_

_**I think I'm gonna go now!**_

_**Gonna go round gonna go round gonna go round gonna go round**_

_**Go round gonna go round**_

_**Go home**_

"Whatcha think?"

"Good, and what are you going to wear tonight?"

"How many songs does Eric want? And, I don't know, I kind of lost track of time last night. And I had other 'things' on my mind."

"Ahhh, yes you did. Anyway you can borrow something of mine, and he only wants one."

"Okay thanks."

Willow waited whilst Pam got ready, then they went to Fangtasia.

"You keep your clothes here?"

"The gothic items, yes."

"You don't dress like this all the time?"

"No. I like colour."

Willow wore a black corset and tight black trousers with black high heels, and a lot of jewellery and a lot of make-up.

She went into the main part of the bar, which was now full of fangbangers and staff and curious humans, and Eric nodded at her appearance and gestured for her to go to the stage.

She sang her song, half way through it Eric motioned to her to get her fangs out so she did. She got a lot of cheers and fangbangers asking her for things.

She jumped down from the stage and went to a table, she didn't know if she should keep her fangs out or not, so she looked at Eric. Who saw her confusion and smiled with his fangs out, signalling she should leave them out.

She sat there for all of 20 seconds until a human came up to her and asked her to bite him. She told him no, but he didn't leave. Then more surrounded her and she was nearly overwhelmed. Some of them brought her true blood and some of them offered to cut themselves, she told them all to go to another vampire because she wasn't interested. Some did, but some still remained.

Then Pam came over and sat to the left of Willow.

"You did great tonight." Pam complimented and then kissed her.

The pair could hear the fangbangers either move away because both of the vampires were taken or move closer to get a better, clearer look at the kiss.

"Thanks."

Pam looked at the table which was full of bottles of true blood,

"I see you have some admirers?"

"You could say that, stalkers, is probably a more accurate word."

Pam nodded, and said, you will get used to it.

"So how long do I have to stay here for?"

"As long as you want to, Eric will pay you for being a vampire and showing your fangs here. It brings in more humans and vampires if they know that new blood has arrived." The fangbangers stirred at the mention of blood, some of them moved closer.

Then to top it off, Eric came to the table and sat down.

"Pam, I saw that when you came in you were wearing the same clothes that you had on the night before? I take it last night went well between you two?"

"Yes, Eric. It did." She replied.

"You did well tonight, by the way."

"Thank you."

"If you stay here the whole night I will pay you tonight?"

"Sure."

So Willow stayed the whole night, playing with the fangbangers and scaring them a little. She also spent a lot of the night talking with Pam. Willow told her about her family and the Fellowship of the sun, and about her brother. Pam was trying to be sympathetic, but her anger about the Fellowship shone through.

When Fangtasia closed, Pam went to where ever it is that she slept at day, and Willow went to find Raven, where Raven had something to tell her.

Please comment!


End file.
